


Round Two

by iamtheladyfreak (dragonet)



Series: x-men kinkmeme [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage mention, Breeding, Come Eating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Felching, I have No Excuse, Impossible refractory periods, Knotting, M/M, Omega Charles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, mpreg mentions, whoops more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonet/pseuds/iamtheladyfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just filthy porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yippee more porn

 

“Erik, what are you – doing?” Charles pants. Erik just barely lets him feel teeth against his spine before he grips Charles’s hips and effectively stops him going absolutely anywhere.

“Calm down,” he says. “It’s okay.” He pets Charles’s thigh.

“No, no, no,” Charles murmurs, his sweaty hair flicking side to side. “No, no it’s not, god, I feel, I can’t-”

“It’s okay,” Erik says again, slightly alarmed. Charles is very strange when he’s in heat.

“Please, don’t tease me, please,” Charles sobs and bends his head to look at Erik, actual hot tears spilling over and running down his red cheeks and fuck if that doesn’t do weird things to Erik’s conflicting interests. His dick wants him to just fuck Charles sore while his head wants to curl around this strange boy and protect him from everything. His dick comments that Charles’s eyes are especially blue and beautiful all limpid with tears.

He compromises by pressing his skin against every centimetre of Charles’s he can, legs twisting together and hands splaying out between his ribs, his lips grazing tears from the Omega’s cheeks.

“Hush,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, hush.”

Charles relaxes for a moment, pushing his face into Erik’s neck, but soon the heat gets the better of him and he starts to whimper. Erik knows Charles is in pain, but truly he’s not sure if he can go again just yet.

“Please, please,” Charles presses feverish, open-mouthed kisses to Erik’s neck, each one firing on nerve endings Erik didn’t know existed. “I need-”

“I know,” Erik sighs. He’d been counting on ten minutes sleep between round one and round two. “Turn over for me, on your tummy, sweet thing.”

Charles rolls obediently, shoving his face into his folded arms in agitation. Erik runs a hand across his trembling shoulder in a vain attempt to soothe him, kisses the small of his back.

 _Come on,_ Charles begs.

Erik grips the flesh of his hips and noses across the peachy swell of Charles’s ass. His hindbrain growls contentedly because Charles smells like Erik here, Erik’s last load dripping from his wet hole. His exhausted dick makes a valiant effort to rise again.

“Come _on_ ,” Charles snarls. He sounds angrier than Erik’s ever heard him. A little scared, Erik licks up from perineum to hole. His come is mixed sweetly with Charles’s, the smallest taste of it sending blood pumping right back to his cock.

He licks delicately around the reddened edges of Charles’s ass, cleaning up the slick and come spilled around it. Charles chokes on a moan and pushes back, seeking, completely out of control. Erik kisses his hole, sucks the rim into his mouth, allows the slightest edge of his teeth to scrape along. Their mixed come pulses out as Charles yelps and it crosses Erik’s mind to be very sorry for the neighbours.

It seems Charles can’t control his mouth when he’s in heat because he’s talking all the time, a constant stream of;

“Oh, oh fuck, oh fucking _Jesus_ God holy… Erik that’s so – oh that’s so – please don’t stop, that feels so good, that’s too good, oh, oh, _Erik,_ ” and Erik muffles his moan around a mouthful of thigh, biting hard enough to make Charles’s knees slip and his voice break, slick pouring around his hole.

Erik laps it up, kitten licks around Charles’s entrance interspersed by the deepest tongue-fucking he can manage, the smooth heat of Charles’s ass contracting around his tongue, trying to get him deeper. He’s entirely lost in sensation.

“Erik, now, please, knot me, I need to be stretched, please,” Charles gasps. “Come on, I can take it, I’m so open for you Alpha, only for you, I need your knot and your come, I need you to breed me, I want to be so fat with your babies-”

Erik swears at the top of his voice and grabs the base of his dick just in time.

“Dammit Charles, you can’t just say shit like that,” he chides. “I nearly came all over you.”

“Oh, yes,” Charles murmurs, rolling onto his back, blue eyes flashing to Erik’s face, “you can do that too, tie me up and take me all helpless, fuck me raw without coming until I’ve lost my voice, I’ve screamed so much – you like that, don’t you? So helpless, unable to get away and you can d-do whatever you want to – me – ah, oh, _Erik-_ ” because Erik can’t stand not being inside Charles one moment longer.

Charles is so tight, his face inches from Erik’s, eyes dazed and lower lip clamped in his teeth. Erik simply can’t fathom how it can be this _good_ , the clench and release of Charles’s ass around his cock, rim stretching taut as he pulls back so only the head is inside.

“-and then y-you could just watch me so desperate for you,” Charles continues. Has he no shame? Erik hazily wonders. “All trussed up and writhing on your cock – _God you’re splitting me open, you’re so big_ – just wanting to come so much, but you won’t let me, oohh-”

Erik sinks deep, inexorably, in and out as hard and urgently as he can, Charles’s words swimming in his brain, the heat and softness and slickness all propelling him towards the edge –

“-a-and you could keep me that way for _days,_ ” Charles gasps, “stuffed open while you go to work and – then you would come home and just fuck me, I’d be so full of all your come – God, I need to be fuller, I need your knot, make me come on your knot, breed me, Alpha-”

Erik whimpers and seizes up, nails biting into Charles’s hips as his knot swells blissfully and painfully, bursting through the Omega’s tight rim and Charles arches up as it pushes on his prostate, cries out and comes in hot wet pulses, over and over; Erik’s never knotted twice in so small a time before and the second knot is even better than the first, so bittersweet and hard. Endless amounts of come spill into Charles, _breeding me_ , Erik bites his own wrist, blind with pleasure. Charles is sobbing and coming, _still_ , throbbing around Erik but it doesn’t matter, Erik’s lost, he’s gone, he’s adrift. He falls onto all fours, hands either side of Charles’s head. Their panting breaths mingle until they’ve both come down enough to see.

Then Erik takes Charles’s hips gently and moves them onto their sides, jostling the Omega on his knot enough that Charles tosses his head back and bites his lip and comes again, setting off a chain reaction of fireworks behind Erik’s eyes.

“-and then,” Charles sighs, lids drifting shut, “you’d look at me with that lovely intense desire and just come… all over… me…”

Erik laughs hoarsely. And they fall asleep.


End file.
